danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HankGuideDude
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Mist Grove 1 Hints" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 21:36, April 17, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Map Editing Do you know how to place Green Dots? From Braun Answer When you edit the map (in source/text mode); For example: Stickmen Alternative version Just input the coded names of the stages in the "..." List of coded names (updated from v.8.8.): T - Town OS - Opening Street GL(1-7) - Grassland C - Castle; CG - Castle Gate L - Lake HC(1-3) - Hill Country F(1,2) - Forest CV(1-3) - Cavern V - Village S(1-4) - Seaside SM(1-4) - Submarine; SSh - Submarine Shrine MG(1-3) - Mist Grove ??? - The hidden stage '???' D(1-8) - Desert O - Oasis P - Pyramid B(1-3) - Beach Hope that helps. HankGuideDude 11:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Lumberjack weapons Space Series Even as you have The moon series and The martian series, where are the Titan series that stands in ur archive? or that of the other planets? Warwood 18:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) It because is my idea.The poisoner 22:18, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : I'm so busy with school, that I have barely time finishing it... HankGuideDude 22:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : Okay... than i know that :D Warwood 16:53, February 25, 2011 (UTC) War. AGAIN. Poisonshot drove me off the deep end. His crimes are on his talk page, thanks to good old Waddle D33. LD 22:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : I've seen i- OH MY LORD... HankGuideDude 22:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : : HELP ME!The poisoner 22:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm terribly sorry, PS, but crime doesn't pay... (why is it always the most heartbreaking one... D;) HankGuideDude 22:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I excuse me for all, I verry too sorry.The poisoner 22:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: Okay, just watch it next time, alright? HankGuideDude 15:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Martian Landscape Thanks for your help. I've got the Martian landscape created but I can't seem to make the sky colour right! Help? I've also got the ice tileset: »NNW ¤ Talk Page«. I will make the right air colour Warwood 10:15, March 3, 2011 (UTC) here you go. Warwood 10:20, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : Looks nice! I thank both of you! HankGuideDude 13:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Height I know that height is randomized.I've seen the Purple Boss Smiley Tree just a bit higher than normal trees. So does that mean that we should remove the height milestones on the Red Boss Gel Tree and the Purple Boss Smiley Tree? 21:44, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure, yes. HankGuideDude 22:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : : In my opinion, both the 3 (The Olive Boss Star Tree) have the same height. You see the Purple Boss Smiley Tree height because of its head: the smiley head is much bigger than the gel head and it is a slightly bigger than the star head. So heights are classified as: normals (normal trees), bigs (some bosses. The Bosses in this category is: Red Boss Smiley Tree, Red Boss Roundhead Tree and Red Boss Box Tree), and giants ones (giants trees are Purple Boss Smiley Tree, Red Boss Gel Tree and Olive Boss Star Tree. So heights it not randomized (its because of the head, remember). And its me which posted the heights stuff. Samuel17 23:35, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : : Oh and to prove its a lot bigger than normal trees, count trees with its highest number of blocks (7), and you will see that the giants trees is REALLY much bigger than normal trees. Samuel17 23:50, March 8, 2011 (UTC) : What about just saying it as among the largest trees? 03:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :: The number of blocks may still be randomized, but I've caught your drift about head size. And that opinion which 24 mentioned... since anyone can get confused with height and size, this opinion may be the trick. HankGuideDude 04:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Ennemies pictures Can you help me create a pictures for those ennemies (only snake and eel species): A smiley snake (neutral) A smiley eel (neutral) A smiley eel (happy) A skull eel A fairy eel A x snake A x eel A cap eel A star snake A star eel A mask snake A box snake (sleepy) A vampire snake Note: ennemies is normal-sized. Samuel17 23:46, March 9, 2011 (UTC) For my, can you create this enemies *A Red Mask Snake *A Green Vampire Dragon(Ten time enlarged, with wing) *A White Skull(Angel) Snake *A Yellow Big Diamond Zombie *A Green Tiny Gel Walker *A Orange Gel Fish *A White Orb Walker *A White Orb Iceberg(Megaboss size) Note:Skull(Angel), Orb and Iceberg is fan-made.You can create picture for it. 14:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : A bit fortunate time... HankGuideDude 19:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : But what the heck is an iceberg supposed to look like?! HankGuideDude 12:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : A iceberg.You dont know what is a iceberg!?!Is ice that float on water! 14:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :: I know what an iceberg is, numbnuts... I mean what is an Iceberg SPECIES????????? HankGuideDude 14:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :: UFO not life, this not a in real species, this is a spaceship, make iceberg, a iceberg! 17:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: I know that the UFO is a fan-made species -_-' but an iceberg cannot be a species. ::: "White Orb Iceberg" (/head color/ /head/ /species/). I cannot understand how an iceberg can be species... it can a head instead... HankGuideDude 17:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Poisonshot, i think he say what an iceberg looks like. If you dont understand: ::: Il veut savoir de quoi ca a l'air, un iceberg, car dans la vraie vie, il peut etre de differente forme. Juste donne lui un model pour qu'il sache comment le iceberg aura l'air. (pas d'accent, desole). Samuel17 20:18, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tables? I dont agree, because is not all user that can make table. 14:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : But it does sortify some space... a tutorial, maybe? HankGuideDude 14:55, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Blubie Blubie is yours. Post it on your adopted page. Samuel17 01:21, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Breedery Notification! Your pets, Forelly and Duotrope, are compatible for breeding. Your pets, Bluebie and Geno, are compatible for breeding. If you would like to begin breeding, please notify me. ZX (Talk) 00:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fan Art Do you know is that category is only used for fanart related to Dan-Ball games, or if it includes custom-made user sigs/pics, etc.? I'm trying to add categories to images without them, and I wanted to make sure that I was adding correct categories to the pictures. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 22:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : I guess both, but I'm unsure about sigs... HankGuideDude 22:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Marvin was born March 15, 2011 at 8:01 Central Time Zone! See Breedery for details and picture. ZX (Talk) 02:13, March 16, 2011 (UTC)